List of Disgaea 5 Endings
A list of all the obtainable endings and their requirements in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. Unlike its predecessor, every ending leads back to the main game after the credits roll. Endings ''Humiliating Loss'' Ending Criteria:' Get defeated during Chapter 1-5. Red Magnus was disgusted by the group's loss, thinking they would be worthy of his challenge. Boasting himself of thinking no one can stand up against him, He went marching towards Void Dark. What happened afterwards was a mystery, but it was presumed he was taken out by Void Dark. ''Usalia's Death'' Ending ''Criteria: Usalia (a.k.a ???) is defeated during Chapter 4-5.'' The Rebel Army managed to drive off the Lost, but during the battle, accidentally killing the monster much to the Yellow Prinny's dismay. While Red Magnus and Seraphina was bickering about why they were hitting her, the curse leaves the body, revealing to be a young girl much to everyone's shock. Killia was devastated by another victim of the war, and left the army afterwards, leaving the netherworld at Void Dark's mercy as the army itself disbands. ''Regrettable End'' Ending ''Criteria: ''Get defeated during Chapter 11-5 ''(Majorita Boss Battle) with 50 or more ally kills.'' The Rebel Teams struggle against Majorita's attack. While Usalia was holding on, Christo quickly fled away from the rebel group, much to Seraphina's dismay, and was contacted by Superior, only to be noted that Armageddon was launched towards the netherworld. By the time Christo found out about this, it was too late. Much of the Netherworld was burnt to space dust by its intervention, but Void Dark easily evaded the super weapon, causing a war between angels and demons. ''Successor Failure'' Ending '''''Criteria: Get defeated during Chapter 15-5 (Bloodis Boss Battle) ''with 50 or more ally kills. Killia tried to copy Bloodis' attack ''Macrocosm. However, the attack backfired when his attack was outweight by Bloodis, easily taking out the other Rebel Army. Upon approaching Killia, he revealled himself not being brainwashed anymore. However, seeing how Killia treated his allies, Bloodis ends up killing him regrettably, and attempts to stop Void Dark afterwards, but was executed easily. ''Suicidal Decision'' Ending ''Criteria: Choose option "Take Time to Think" during chapter 16-5 with 50 or more ally kills'' Dark stopped Killia's attack Macrocosm, and fired what appeared to be a dark orb in front of him, severely wounding him, while it knocked out the rest of the rebel army. Liezerota, being controlled by Dark, was shocked by what she had done as she saw him struggling from the attack. As the allies gets up, Dark prepared two more dark orbs, only to be directed towards herself against his control, instantly killing her. Killia, in total shock, picked her up without saying anything, and left the Group. What happened afterwards however was a mystery.(Note: in the french version it is said that Kilia killed himself after burying Lisete) Normal Ending ''Criteria: Complete the game with under 50 ally kills, or select Runaway (when ally kills are 50+)'' Category:Disgaea 5 Category:Disgaea 5 Lists